Project 8: The Chaotic Rebellion
Project 8: The Chaotic Rebellion (pronounced "Chaotic Rebellion: 8 Cross") is a crossover tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS co-developed and published by Team Future Speed, and features characters from Many Series. Plots The year is 21XX AD. The world is in the middle of a quiet chaos. Shadows lurk behind the unchanging peacefulness of everyday life. Twisted beings writhe unseen in the darkness. Mysterious dimensional portals connect the real world to others more fantastic. But with the passage of time, people eventually have come to understand and even accept these things as part of their daily lives. All without knowing of the existence of the people and organizations fighting the true evil. This story begins with the theft of a treasure known as the "Portalstone" that the Stevens Family has been protecting over the ages. Scott Spencer has enlisted the help by Steven Star in order to locate the stone.Who stole the stone? And for what purpose? The thoughts and ambitions of various people, organizations, and mythical beings mingle and eventually the case becomes a chaos of a grand scale. The worlds of the past, future, and even dimensions become involved. Thus, our heroes' long journey is about to begin. Character Original Characters Steven Star Lydia Prower Ace Marshall Scott Spencer Mark Stevens Hero Units Steven Star (Original) Scott Spencer (Original) Eileen (Virtua Fighter) Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter) Phillip J Fry (Futurama) Ryu (Street Fighters) Ken Masters (Street Fighters) Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Mario (Mario) Toad (Mario) Finn (Adventure Time) Jake (Adventure Time) Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop) Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Riku (Kingdom Hearts) Kazuto Kirigaya aka Kirito (Sword Art Online) Asuna Yuuki aka Asuna (Sword Art Online) Suguha Kirigaya aka Leafa (Sword Art Online) Yuuki Konno aka Yuuki (Sword Art Online) Veronica Mars (Veronica Mars 2014 film) Amethyst (Amethyst) Harry Potter (Harry Potter) Billie Lurk (Dishonored) Kors Meteoryte (Tales of Heart) Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Wolverine (X-men) Blink (X-men) Cyclops (X-men) Shadow Cat (X-men) Rogue (X-men) Sunspot (X-men) Woody (Toy Story) Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) Hiromi Tengenji (Burning Force) Optimus Prime (Transformers) Super Boy (Young Justice) Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) Morty Smith (Rick and Morty) Captain Falcon (F-Zero) Keima Katsuragi (The World God Only Knows) Elsie de Lute Irma (The World God Only Knows) Ultraman Ultraseven X Ultraman Victory Slash (X-Kaliber 2097) Meme Tatane (Soul Eater Not) Anya Hepburn (Soul Eater Not) Ranma Eiji Shigure (Gravion) Mizuki Tachibana (Gravion) Bryan Mills (Taken) Kim (Taken) Dizzy (Guilty Gear) Jam Kuradoberi (Guilty Gear) Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Jade (Mortal Kombat) Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) Mark Evans (Inazuma Eleven) Yukimura Sanada (Samurai Warriors) Jin Kazama (Tekken) Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) Akame (Akame ga Kill) Vash the Stampede (Trigun) Eve (Black Cat) Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass) Johnny Test (Johnny Test) Regina (Dino Crisis) Bigby Wolf (The Wolf Among Us) Edge Maverick (Ragnarok Odyssey) Garrett (Thief) Athena Asmiya (Psycho Soldier) Saya Kisaragi (Blood-C) Cecilia Armaclite (Hexyz Force) Rafael Gemini (Hexyz Force) Gunvolt (Azure Striker Gunvolt) Wonder Woman (The Justice League) Dark Pit (Kid Icarus Uprising) Frank West (Dead Rising) Jake Long (American Dragon Jake Long) Doremi Harukaze (Ojamajo Doremi) Aiko Senoo (Ojamajo Doremi) Onpu Segawa (Ojamajo Doremi) Hana Makihatayama (Ojamajo Doremi) Teito Klein (07-Ghost) Frau (07-Ghost) Madoka Kaname (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica) Mami Tomoe (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica) Tatsuya Shiba (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei) Erika Chiba (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei) Misaki Ichijou (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei) Layfon Alseif (Chrome Shelled Regios) Jinbei Tsukishima (Mushibugyou) Shungiku Koikawa (Mushibugyou) Lightning Pegasus Edition Zoey (Left 4 Dead) Ellis (Left 4 Dead) Coach (Left 4 Dead) Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Lucy Heartfillia (Fairy Tail) Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail) Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) Hyde (Under Night In-Birth) Seth (Under Night In-Birth) Cinque Izumi (Dog Days) Yukikaze Panettone (Dog Days) Momoko (Momo Kyun Sword) AVGN Yumil (Avalon Code) Snake (Metal Gear Solid) Kohaku Hearts (Tales of Hearts) Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters) Yuri Sakazaki (King of Fighters) Aqua (Kindgom Hearts) Louise Francoise Le Blanc (Zero no Tsukaima) Aladdin (Aladdin) Gru (Despicable Me) Kevin Keene (Captain N: The Game Master) Tatsumi Oga (Beelzebub) Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) Toriko (Toriko) Rival Units Lydia Prower (Original) Ace Marshall (Original) Mark Stevens (Original) Lot-so (Toy Story) Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) Bowser (Mario) Akuma (Street Fighters) Ice King (Adventure Time) Biskit Twins (Littlest Pets) Medusa (Kid Icarus) Robot Santa (Futurama) Hunt Man (American Dragon Jake Long) Virtus (Hexyz Force) Dural (Virtua Fighter) Megatron (Transformers) Magneto (X-men) Crooked Man (The Wolf Among Us) Basilisk (Harry Potter) Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) Eggman Nega (Sonic the Hedgehog) Zara (Wonder Woman) Marko (Taken) Giganotosaur (Dino Crisis) Gamall (Thief) Yokai (Big Hero 6) Black Shadow (F-Zero) The Cleric (Toy Story) Prince Demande (Sailor Moon) Saphir (Sailor Moon) Prince Nebulon (Rick and Morty) Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) Aria (Akame ga Kill) Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga Kill) Charles zi Britannia (Code Geass) Axel (Kingdom Hearts) Larxene (Kingdom Hearts) Luxord (Kingdom Hearts) Judgement (Guilty Gear) Raven (Guilty Gear) Gesura (Ultra Man) Dinosaur Tank (Ultra Man) Gyeron Starbem (Ultra Man) Earthtron (Ultra Man) Nobuyuki Sugou (Sword Art Online) Ayanami (07-Ghost) Sllis Lostness (Original Final Boss) Lightning Pegasus Edition Zancrow (Fairy Tail) Daphne (Fairy Tail) Reptillus Maximus (Toy Story) Tyrone King (Dead Rising) Creed Graphite (Tales of Hearts) El Macho (Despicable Me) Kuon (Under Night In-Birth) Tsukuyomi (Under Night In-Birth) Bastion (X-men) Valdo (Avalon Code) The Tank (Left 4 Dead) Cult of Malcolm (Malcolm) Non-Playable Characters Rosalina (Mario) Princess Daisy (Mario) Blythe Baxter (Littles Pet Shop) Akane Tendo (Ranma 1/2) Tsugumi Harudori (Soul Eater Not) Ox Ford (Soul Eater Not) Harvar D. Eclair (Soul Eater Not) Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) Eina (Gravion) Leele (Gravion) Tuile (Gravion) Viridi (Kid Icarus Uprising) Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighters) Sheele (Akame ga Kill) Lubbock (Akame ga Kill) Hisui Hearts (Tales of Hearts) Barney Gumble (The Simpsons) Gail (Dino Crisis) Viktoria (Thief) Hazuki Fujiwara (Ojamajo Doremi) Momoko Asuka (Ojamajo Doremi) Hamm (Toy Story) Rex (Toy Story) Trixie (Toy Story) Rinslet Walker (Black Cat) Train Heartnet (Black Cat) Sakuya (Sword Art Online) Sigurd (Sword Art Online) Ayumi Takahara (The World God Only Knows) Kusunoki Kasuga (The World God Only Knows) Chihiro Kosaka (The World God Only Knows) Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog) Kyoko Sakura (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica) Alix (X-Kaliver 2097) Miyuki Shiba (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei) Azusa Nakajou (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei) Amanda (Taken) Monica (Azure Striker Gunvolt) Opening ThemeCategory:Crossover gamesCategory:RPG gameCategory:Project X Zone FanmadeCategory:Video GamesCategory:Finnmcmissilecar Category:Team Future Speed